


Café In Paris

by wluv_kaeth



Category: Lauv - Fandom, Midnight in Paris (2011)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Paris (City), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wluv_kaeth/pseuds/wluv_kaeth
Summary: Paris leads me to you.
Kudos: 1





	Café In Paris

At last! Paris it is.

I miss the nostalgic roads of these place, City of Light hmm.. 

The smell of raw brewed coffee bean and fresh dough from the stores, ugh,  
Mamamia!

I have been to Paris for like, every year and yet the feeling of missing something were still lingering in my insane mind. Traveling alone..at first it was dull and lonely nevertheless you are an adventurer like Gulliver lol or else you will be bored as fuck like me before..

Anyway, I should be enjoying the place for a hundred times again..  
its been a year but it seems like something change or its just me being a haluluwai girl? Oh well liberty are good if not for conservative people 

While strolling in the sweet street of Champ De Mars,

I remember the melancholic fate that happened to me a year or two, maybe? knowing Anatole France avenue made a big impact to my life, 

where Franco left me hanging and begging for him to love me back again, and recalling those shitty memories make me sick and cringey for a moment-- gosh really? I did that gross kneeling in front of the crowd for an asshole dude I have met in a lousy club? Yeah, eww.

Well, eww at my 201* self too, what a circus.

So I just keep on walking alone through the pavements..

Hmm, so what really brought me here in Paris thou?   
Memories, craving for an artistic ass idea, adventure..changes or love?  
Nah, I better do what I want and enjoy this trip, randomly.

you know, Paris isn’t just for lovers though I always seeing lovers everywhere; stealing kisses, cuddling, giving each other sweet stares and laugh, making out specifically in front of Eiffel Tower.

like oh yes people, Am I not here?

Nice, since it is romantic here..yeah romantic for those peeps who have love in their life- okay, exclude me dear, I hate the idea of love but not the feeling-

Just the idea of it.

On my way..

Browsing some shops because I’m already craving for coffee and the smell of it  
how I miss the cafe et pain here, 

it is more like a last supper food with a touch of elegance on top and some heavenly aroma, the fragrance were like a a trip that will bring you to nirvana   
if you inhaled it lmfao- 

However, it is true! 

At any rate, I’ still finding, finding, finding paradise that suited for my pussy hmm… 

Why are the shops here were getting crowded?  
Cafe was not that secluded before???? 

so what did I missed here, for about 10 months?

Ugh, I’m getting hungry for pete’s sake!

Hol up! I guess I found one spot that is vividly my type yay!

Café Renoir..

It says, oh I finally discover my own utopia..  
Whilst roaming my eyes through the breads and menu, my nose cannot keep its behave phase- my gosh the smell, my tummy is getting wilder! 

I have been distracted for a short period of time until the service crew approach me for my orders lol I maybe drooling earlier..  
So I told her that I want niosette and strawberry swiss roll…my conscious mind please do make yourself sane and proper

She told me to take sit and wait for 15 minutes.

At the moment, I will be searching for my little sanctuary so I could read the book in my bag…Woody Allen cannot wait for me any longer

Throughout the time..

Luckily, guess what? THERE’S NO AVAILABLE SEAT FOR ME??  
Oh my goodness gracious!   
This is alarming!  
Oh wait..can I just sit on the bermuda grass? 

Haha lol at you girl, you can’t

So…I think, sharing a seat with a stranger would not harm me right?  
Just a seat, I won’t be bugging him or her thou..  
A little squeal to express my feelings for Gil and Adriana  
plus, the unexpected blush in my cheeks will be fine..  
or maybe not? 

Okay whatever, I will just seat still and behave..

For now, will be wandering the place,   
okay fine a little glimpse on what they do   
I’m not eavesdropping or what!  
I’m just cautious so that I can avoid non sense fights…

Stroll stroll stroll as I looked like a walking gossip here because of my ever curious eyes and ear…and OH! FOUND ONE!

“Uhm..excuse me?”

Did he just raised his eyebrows at me?

“hmm?”

“is this seat taken?”

“no..”

“Can I?...cause as you see-”

“-sure..why not?”

“really? gee thanks! my feet hurts walking and searching for a seat”

Snob eh? Whatever as long as I have a table .

Hmmm..  
Tap tap tap tap

I’m not comfortable with the silence that embraces me..  
Oh great! Something..bothers me a while ago

the book he’s reading caught my attention..  
SERIOUSLY? FRIEDMAN’s?

I’m not an ENFJ baby for nothing so I have decided to talk to this guy in front of me since I am very curious, why a guy reads Letters to Juliet??? 

woah dude it is rare..

As I have observed-

He looks smarty and proper with those formal yet youthful vibes..

eyeglasses, sharp jaws with soft face features, pointy little nose, clean hair cut..  
well-shaved beard…charismatic orb and pink small plumpy lips

How I wish I could kiss those lips, funny me yeah?

“So..uhmm?”

Oh my! Don’t look at me like that sir, I’m might melt instantly.. aww~

“Yes?”

“I’m just curious about what you are reading..its Letters to Juliet, isn’t it?”

“and..”

“why that? Instead of some Conan Doyle master’s book?”

“Does it matter?”

“Oh no..It is just rare for a guy like you”

Aww he goes back reading again, it makes my hypothalamus sad sir,   
I haven’t asked your name..  
Should I use my ninja moves?   
It won’t hurt my pretty ego and just shrug it off after--

“By the way, I’m Eli and you are?”

“I’m Uno”

“oh..Uno like first?”

“no, like Hunio but take out the remaining letters to make it Uno”

“funny..really..uhmm I have a question again..”

“go on..”

Geez, why am I doing this again?

“would you mind..”

“mind what?”

“Would you mind renting my heart for free?”

And that’s how I’ve met my Husband, Hunio Devin.

Unexpected love  
Out of the peaceful blue,   
I didn’t know you are coming  
renting in my heart for free  
believing that you will only offering me a tea

Love happens when we are not aware  
being distracted by the emotions  
blinded by the idea  
scorching for pleasures  
and disguised blessings

Nostalgia gave me nothing but somber memoirs  
yet it droves me to you..  
to you who gives everything  
even if it changes your life.

Paris, you are surely worth it.


End file.
